


Growing In The Dark

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [47]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: In a world of 'kill or be killed' Sans escapes the annihilation of his race, along with two others. Now Sans has to raise two skeletons younger than him while keeping them all fed, clothed and sheltered- and most importantly, protect them from the other monsters who view them as easy EXP
Series: tales of the unexpected [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 20





	Growing In The Dark

In the underground, it was 'kill or be killed'. Every monster kind was trying to stay alive, while the strongest rose to the top.

  
At the beginning of when they first came down, each monster kind had their own leaders, yet they chose to bow down to the strongest monster, a goat monster. It had been like this for many many years.

  
However when a population of a kind falls, so do their seat of power.

  
This was what happened to the skeleton kind.

  
Without the sun to drink, their numbers dropped. Only a few who adapted to life in darkness and found a new source to feed off of, and survived this madness.

  
Still with the fall of power, meaning an all-out attack of the skeleton part of the underground. Different monster kinds came along and the skeletons were forced to flee.

  
Comic Sans hurries along, the child was having a hard time keeping up with the one in front of him; who was his king. In the strong skeleton's arms was a red bundle. They came to a halt in front of a large window, that overlooked the courtyard. There was a monster crawling all over it.

  
"COMIC SANS!" The skeleton king says turning to him, "YOUR FAMILY HAS BEEN THE ROYAL PROTECTOR SINCE ANCIENT TIMES. I SHALL NOW RELEASE YOU FROM YOUR FAMILY'S VOW!"

  
Sans wanted to grin, to cry out in joy. He never wanted to serve the King's son, Prince Papyrus. In fact, while he loved the King and would follow him to the ends of the underground, he hated the little bratling.

  
Sans watches as his king walks to the wall and pushes a stone, which opened a narrow corridor. He places the red bundle inside. And the bundle starts fighting against the red wrapping that was binding it.

  
Soon a much younger skeleton came out of the red cape he was wrapped in, glaring at the older skeleton. Sans wanted to slap the child for the utter disrespect he was showing.

  
"MY SON! YOU MUST RUN! FOLLOW THIS PATH! IT SHOULD LEAD YOU TO SAFELY!" The King tells his son, taken him by the shoulder and forcing him to look straight at him, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

  
"NO! WE MUST FIGHT!" The Prince cries out, glaring harder at the old skeleton, "FATHER! YOU CAN WIN! I BELIEVE YOU CAN!"

  
Sans suddenly felt something towards the child. Perhaps he was not as bad if he trusted in the king's strength.

  
The sound of footstep hurrying over the cold made the skeletons head's turn to the passage they came from.

  
Suddenly the Royal Magician came into view, holding his own child to his chest. The Magician was already in a bad way and so was the one he held, whose face was covered in blood and dust.

  
"My King!" The Magician yells out in surprise, he rushes over, "I Am So Glad You Survived!"

  
The King says nothing, instead takes the child out of his arms, moves over to Sans and makes him carry him.

  
The older pair began speaking with one another.

  
'*..wingdings...' Sans thinks sadly at the child in his arms, he could hardly make out his skull with all the blood.

  
"SANS! TAKE MY SON! AND THAT CHILD! YOU MUST LEAVE NOW!" The King suddenly orders; without question and even due he had been released from his vow, Sans runs over to the prince and placing Wingdings on the ground, he starts rewrapping Papyrus once more.

  
"LET ME GO! SERVANT! I SAID LET ME GO!" Papyrus shouts out, suddenly his jaw was grabbed by a hand and he was made to stare at two glowing eyes filled with hate and pain. Papyrus was scared by what he saw.

  
"*keep silent prince." Sans snaps, glaring as hard as he could. When seeing his nod, he grabs him, threw him over his shoulder and then grabs the other child on the ground.

  
Sans held onto them both tightly, he glances back to see both the older skeletons smiling their thanks to him as the stone clunks back into place.

  
Skeletons could see in the darkness, which helped a great deal during his flight to escape. At some point, he could hear the sound of a battle raging on. He gazed around him but saw nothing. He reasoned it was coming from above as he was travelling under the Skeleton's Castle.

  
Putting his feelings aside, he continues on. He knew he was far too weak to join in battle, but perhaps if he saved these two, then his life would no be in vain.

  
Sans ran for hours. He was sure he was far away. As the passageway had changed to rocky caves a long time ago.

  
Sans halts. He turns to a small opening where he could see water pouring in, there was a roaring outside. The young skeleton moves to gap and stares through.

  
Moving back slightly, he bends his knees and carefully and awkwardly places Papyrus down, the red cape that he was wrapped in came undone a little.

  
Then he put Wingdings down, flinching at his skull, the blood and dust had cleared a little, showing up two scars on his skull. One coming off his right socket, going up to his crown, the other was under his left sock, running down his cheekbones. Sans sighs. As he was about to move away, he notices that Wingdings was holding something to his chest. It was a yellow crystal ball. There seemed to be a tiny scroll in the little skeleton's hand as well. But instead of reading it, Sans stood and glances around the cave, seeing nothing that could harm the children further, he crawls through. On the other side was a large waterfall, he could see iceblock falling down with the water.

  
Sans tries to picture where he was in his mind's eye, guessing he was at the point where Waterfall meets Snowdon.

  
Sans began to rattle with the icy air, he was not used to the cold, since he was brewed and raised in the Hotlands.

  
Suddenly he hears crying, it was faint with the noise the waterfall was making, but there was someone crying. Sans realize it was coming from where he came, and as he went back he guessed it was Wingdings waking up since that skeley was such a crybaby.

  
Crawling through the tight gap, he blinks when he notices it was Papyrus crying. Which was odd. He had never seen the prince cry before.

  
Sans moves over and gave him a firm hug, he felt the little prince stiffen in shock, but he quickly relaxed in his hold. 

"*it's gonna be ok." Sans told him as gently as he could manage, "i'm gonna take care of ya and 'dings. from now on. us three are brothers. so no worries."

Papyrus clung onto him tightly, nodding his skull against Sans's neck. 

Suddenly Sans felt something touching his leg, turning with Papyrus still in his arms, he blinks at a broken looking Wingdings. Letting one of his arms go from around Papyrus, he leans down and brings Wingdings into his free arm. Readjusting them he sat them both on each of his legs, let them lay their skulls on his ribs. 

'*how the hell am i meant to do this...' Sans thinks with sweat forming on his brow- he knew nothing about raising children, both there still in stripes. Even children were not spared nowadays; what's more, they were skeletons, a doomed race. No one is going to help them since there would not anything in it for them. 

Sans glances down when noticing both had fallen asleep, he breathes a sigh of relief. But panic was still bubbling within him. 

'*what do i do? what can i do?' Sans asks himself, there was no way he was going to abandon them, 'it's ok. it's right until their adults. until they can take care of themselves... in the meantime. i'll try and raise their lv somehow. i'll train them as best i can. teach them as best i can... only then can i dust and join my tribe with honour.' 

Sans nods to himself, he glances down at the prince and magician in training. Both had rare power growing within themselves, hopefully, they already knew how it worked, because Sans only knew his own tribe's power. Not the royal line, nor the gaster line.

"*someone please save me." Sans whispers to the darkness around him, as he hugs the two to him- but no one came. 


End file.
